Dark Sunshine
by KiraraCutie
Summary: Max doesn’t like talking about his past, saying he’s been hurt and would forget but he can’t so he dose drastic thing to help while trying to cope with his heart.[Yaoi MaRe and mentions of TyKa]


KiraraCutie: I'm helping the Max/Ray fic's we need more!

And there my favorite paring so I will do all I can. This is mainly Max and Ray paring there could be mentions of Kai Ty but they will be dating already.

The Fic is staring and I just want to say I own noting but the words I am tying and the plot.

* * *

Crying was heard from inside a house, it echoed through the halls 

"You're so stupid."

"How did I get to have such a girl for a son?"

A boy sat crying in a corner of a dark room scared that any movements would cause more pain.

_'Why me? What did I do to deserve this?'_ I though.

"Let's leave this worth less pile of nothing to itself."

"Maybe it will disappear."

After the two figures left, the boy left the safety of corner and started upstairs.

_'There not themselves again' _

The boy was fairly bruised and bleeding he's clothes where ripped, he wasn't really walking up he was pulling himself up. He final reached his destination that was his room, he felt safe there it was decorated with dark blue and green the ceiling had a moon with stars at night and a sun in the morning.

He stood up and walked to his bed and just slumped on it he didn't care anymore and wanted to die.

_'They'll be themselves again…' _

_'… I hope' _

He pulled his knees to his chest and sang a song he once knew.

Your are my sunshine

_"You worthless piece of crap!" _

My only sunshine

_"You are so stupid" _

You make me happy

_"How did I get stuck with you? _

When skies are gray

"_Can't you do anything right!" _

I'll never know, dear,

"_Way are you still here?" _

How much you loved.

_"Why where you born?" _

You took my sunshine away…

_"You are a mistake" _

Max is something wrong?

Max turned to face the black haired teen, he put on his best smile and responded

"I'm fine Ray don't worry about it go back to sleep."

_My name is Max Tate I live in the U.S. I am 16 years old. I have blond hair and blue eyes that everyone says remind them of the ocean. I live with my friend Ray Kon a longed blacked hair golden eye teen from China. I have lived with him in New York City since I was 14. I have step mom and step dad who are divorce. _

_Your probable thinking what you mean step parents? That's right my real name is Max __Mizuhara. I was taken away from my real parents when I was 8 and I would rather not talk about why. But I bet I will end up telling you anyway._

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

"Yeah Ray I am fine nothings is wrong." I gave him another smile and then I went outside.

_Ok I was lying to him I was not fine and I have not smile a real smile since I was 5, that's when I started to get mentally abused by my parents. Or at least that what I was told, and now you know the truth and why I would rather not talk about it. _

I stopped walking around outside on the balcony and went back inside to the room. I looked at the bed and saw Ray with moon light shining on him, it made his skin glow and it contrasted with his black hair.

_Yes I do have a crush on Ray he has been my friend for as long as I could remember. He helped me though that event with my parents. But maybe I could tell you the truth so I will start over… _

* * *

KC: I'll let you decide if I should update this or not. Now if you haven't read any of my fic's before well I always start the first chapters small but they get longer with the chapters.

* * *

**You Are My Sunshine! **

**You Are My Sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are gray.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away **

The other night, dear,  
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms.  
When I awoke, dear,  
I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and cried.

You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are gray.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.


End file.
